


Honestly

by Dexydex (ryleigh_and_cats)



Series: Dexydex Tumblr Fics [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Nursey's Sister is going to be the death of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryleigh_and_cats/pseuds/Dexydex
Summary: My First Tumblr Prompt"The first time Dex meets Derek's older sister they still ha(vent talked about there feelings)te each other. they're having a fight and will is glaring at nurse so she go's into overprotective mode and and is willing to fight"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Nursey and Dex are out to the team and his sister knows this. 
> 
> The title based on the meaning of Amina.
> 
> Rated T for Swearing? 
> 
> So This is still unbeta at the moment. Sorry. I did do some editing but I am sure I missed something.
> 
> (http://dexydex.tumblr.com/post/154365631109/the-first-time-dex-meets-dereks-older-sister-they)

Amina walks up to Faber to see her brother and this guy going at it. 

“Derek, are you okay?” to Nursey and then turns to Dex, “ Who the fuck do you think you are talking to my brother like that?” 

Amina is may be 5′5″ on a good day, but, she might as well be 6′10″ with how terrify Dex looks. 

Dex sputters, “ I…uh.. ma’am, I am his D-man partner. We always talk like this???” 

Nursey is just covering his face and sighs, “Amina, this is Dex. Dex, this is my older sister Amina Nurse.” 

Amina smirks, “So this is the infamous Dex. It’s a pleasure to meet the person who has been keeping Dere-Bear on his toes at Samwell.” 

Dex mouths “Dere-Bear??” over Amina’s head at Nursey, who is trying to maintain his chill and failing. 

“Although….” Amina continues, “Derek did fail to mention how cute you are in person. I can, now, see why I know more about you then his classes.” 

Dex is about as red as his team hoodie. 

“Mina!” Nursey screeches. 

She just laughs and leans closer to Dex whispering, “FYI, He likes purple Dahlias.” 

Dex justs nods dumbly as Amina straighten up and checks her watch, “Well, look at that, Eri-Bitty mentioned that you all had to be in Faber by 3:40 sharp to get ready for the game tonight and it’s 3:42.” 

“Oh shit.” Dex mutters as he quickly walks into Faber. 

“Mina, I hate you.” 

“No you don’t” 

“ Ugh, true.” Nursey leans down hugs her. 

“Thanks for coming down.” 

“Of course, Mom and Mama wanted me to take pictures and embarrass you on their behalf.” 

Nursey rolls his eyes as he stands up from the hug. 

There is a slam of the door and Dex yelling out.

“Oi, Nurse, get your ass in here before Jack makes do suicides at the next practice.” 

“Well duty calls” “Okay, I’ll see you and your /boyfriend/ after the game.” Amina wiggling her eyebrows. 

Nursey looks like he wishing the floor would open up and swallow him up. 

“Why are you like this?”, he mutters over his shoulder to her as walks pass Dex and into Faber.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> You can find me at http://dexydex.tumblr.com/
> 
> I am still taking asks and I am usually down to talk about Nurseydex.


End file.
